Anything For You
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sequel to Prince Geek! It is now one week since the encounter in Brittany's bedroom, and Simon is determined not to let Brittany do that again. But Brittany always gets the answer she wants, and it's not "no"...


**~Anything For You~  
>~by ChipetteGirl10~<strong>

One week had gone by since the extremely strange first study session with his brother's girlfriend, Brittany Marie Miller, and Simon Seville still hadn't told his older sibling that his girlfriend had kissed him. What made it even more wrong was that Simon was on one of the bottom rungs of the social ladder while Brittany dominated the top and should have been locking lips with Alvin, who was also on top. The blue-clad shook his head. He didn't know what he was doing, packing up his things and heading out to the Miller residence once more for his second tutoring with Brittany.

"I am going to probably regret this," the boy said. But he walked out the door anyway, his books in a navy blue messenger bag slung across his body. He proceeded down the sidewalk, and up ahead he could see the fairly large house. All of its occupants were outside doing something. Eleanor was kicking a soccer ball around past cones, toward a goal set up near a tree. Old Miss Miller was gardening trying to keep herself convinced that she was still young. Brittany was sitting down on the porch step, filing her nails as she did when she was growing impatient. Jeanette was sitting on the porch swing reading a book. Her glasses were on the edge of her nose and looked ready to fall. Simon cracked a sideways smile. He always found it cute when Jeanette was unaware she looked a bit disheveled. What he found even cuter was that she didn't care if she looked that way.

"Simon!" a high-pitched female voice snapped. Simon groaned inwardly when he heard Brittany's voice call him over. The bespectacled chipmunk really didn't want to be here to tutor Brittany, and he should have declined when Brittany decided upon it the last time he was over at the residence. _Live and learn, Simon. Live and learn. _He finally shifted his eyes to focus on Brittany, who, as usual, was wearing skimpy clothes. Today it was a loosely fitting, thin, pale pink tank top with a lacey neckline. Her shorts were extremely short as well, not to mention tight. It couldn't possibly be healthy, in Simon's opinion. She wore no shoes at all, seeing as it was quite warm for the approaching end of spring in Southern California. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail, with bangs falling over her icy blue eyes. She had a pink-colored manicure and pedicure. She had on light pink sparkly eye shadow to match her lip gloss. Rosy blush was obvious on her cheeks. Something inside of Simon's mind told him she was doing this just for him, but he ignored it. He was here on strictly professional business. _Just nobody dare mention last time…_

"I'm coming Brittany," the sixteen-year-old called as the pink clad started to walk toward the door. Before he went inside, he gave a quick "hello" to Jeanette. Jeanette smiled skeptically and gave a slight wave, and then stuck her nose back in her book. Simon sighed, hung his head, and followed Brittany inside obediently, like a dog. The social diva led him up to her room like last Saturday, and they went back on the couch. Simon made sure to keep his distance in seating from Brittany, this time keeping a close eye on her every movement.

Brittany grimaced and glared at Simon, unbeknownst to him. He knew what she was up to and was going to prevent a kissing attack like last time. Brittany let her anger fizz out instead of consume her. All she had to do was come up with a new tactic. Instead of forcing him to her…why not give him the time to actually come to her? Her icy blue orbs narrowed slyly with content. Yes…that was it…

"And then in this case you would substitute 593 for B…Brittany are you even paying attention?" Simon asked, putting his pencil down on his paper. Brittany nodded, like she actually was paying attention. _In reality, I'm actually quite good at deceiving you, Si-Si. Don't ya think? _In her thoughts, Brittany was giggling like a little school girl that just had a butterfly gracefully land on and tickle her nose. She was enjoying her time with the boy…

"Simon," the girl began, rubbing her eye a bit profusely, "I think I have something in my eye. Can you check for me?" she asked. Simon, now, was completely unaware of the methods that girls used to get guys attracted to them, and was deceived and instantly fell into her trap by agreeing to. He concentrated on Brittany's left eye. After a while, he realized there was nothing there in those beautiful, gorgeous, sky-colored eyes. _DID I SERIOUSLY JUST THINK THAT?_ Simon mentally slapped himself. He couldn't think that…could he? Could he, the school's biggest geek, Simon Seville, be falling for her, the school's most popular girl, Brittany Miller? It was unnatural! It was like a cat mating with a dog, a mouse mating with a cat.

"There's nothing in your eye," he said, almost inaudibly. His cheeks flushed red as Brittany nodded and kept her gaze locked on him. Simon suddenly felt his hand creeping toward Brittany's, fingers intertwining. His mind screamed in defiance of his actions. The chipmunk decided himself that he wasn't in the right state of mind, and confirmed it by doing the unthinkable.

He threw himself at Brittany Miller, smashing their lips together.

Brittany was cheering in her mind. She had drawn him in; her work was done. She had Simon Seville right where she wanted him: in her grip, in her command, and in her control. Whatever she wanted, she got now. This was because once you kiss Brittany Miller, you're hers. That was something these unsuspecting boys had yet to learn. They all observed as every one of their friends fell under her spell, but never seemed to do what they said they would to prevent it from happening to themselves.

The kiss finally ended, and both of the chipmunks were breathless by the time they parted. Simon had a very surprised look in his eye, as if he was not the one fueling the thoughts that made him do that. Brittany was smirking.

"Here's my homework, Si-Si. I expect it done by Monday morning, or else I'll fail."

"Anything for you Britt."


End file.
